


Mark

by TrashAYfanfiction



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, Ear Piercings, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: Ash coaxes Eiji into a piercing shop. Something so small means so much.





	Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Snippet found on my computer. Written idk when. For those of you who aren't manga fans, Golzine gets Ash's ear pierced as a sign of possession.

“I’m going to get another piercing” Ash informed him, “I want you to come with me,”

It had been a while since Ash had worn an earring, but the hole hadn’t closed yet. Eiji was surprised he wanted another.

Ash led him to a shop a few blocks from the bar where they first met.

“You choose where I get it,” They were standing in the shop together, looking at the various tattoo art on the walls.

“Why me?”

“You need to look at me most. I know you won’t shut up if you don’t like it. I want you to decide what will look best,” Ash gave him a casual hug, “

“I don’t want you to ruin your good looks. Get a nipple piercing,” Eiji stuck out his tongue.

Ash gave him a sideways look, “Really? That’s where your mind is going?” Ash snorted, “Is that really what you want?”

Eiji stopped, surprised, “Would you really do it?”

Ash cocked his head, “I said you could pick where,”

Eiji grinned evilly, “Penis piercing,”

“Now that’s just sadistic,”

The girl behind the counter casually watched them, taking a drag off her cigarette.

Eventually they decided on a cartilage piercing in the same ear Ash already had pierced.

‘You will look at this and think of me?” Eiji questioned. Ash smiled, admiring his reflection in the mirror, silver ring poking out of the reddened skin, old piercing still left empty.

“Yes, I am happy to be marked by you,”

Eiji wasn’t a possessive person. But seeing the piercing that he chose for Ash, the mark that Ash had allowed him to choose, made him fill with affection.


End file.
